37th Annual Hunger Games: Tests and Trials
by QueenBrunette
Summary: The 37th Annual Hunger Games have begun!
1. The Tributes

**This Years Tributes**

District One Boy: Pavel Crowne Score: 8 Odds: 1 in 5 Noted Specialty: Katana / swords

District One Girl: Glitz Kimber Score: 8 Odds: 1 in 7 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Two Boy: Markoh Graye Score: 10 Odds: 1 in 3 Noted Specialty: Spear

District Two Girl: Lilith Amara Score: 9 Odds: 1 in 4 Noted Specialty: Cunning

District Three Boy: Dale Cunnernam Score: 4 Odds: 1 in 30 Noted Specialty: Technological thinking

District Three Girl: Talia Shardae Score: 5 Odds: 1 in 38 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Four Boy: Orion Quill Score: 8 Odds: 1 in 5 Noted Specialty: Thinks on his feet; fists

District Four Girl: Auriela LaMay Score: 7 Odds: 1 in 13 Noted Specialty: Knives

District Five Boy: Tripp Brussels Score: 3 Odds: 1 in 41 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Five Girl: Ramona Darque Score: 5 Odds: 1 in 32 Noted Specialty: Distraction

District Six Boy: Loki Harrow Score: 7 Odds: 1 in 15 Noted Specialty: Throwing stars

District Six Girl: Ahmira Lore Score: 9 Odds: 1 in 7 Noted Specialty: Close combat; knives

District Seven Boy: Xan Ozark Score: 4 Odds: 1 in 40 Noted Specialty: Building

District Seven Girl: Crimson Varison Score: 8 Odds: 1 in 9 Noted Specialty: Cunning; Sneaking

District Eight Boy: Kyler Brickson Score: 5 Odds: 1 in 37 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Eight Girl: Carlee Nahm Score: 3 Odds: 1 in 47 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Nine Boy: Alzar Bane Score: 6 Odds: 1 in 24 Noted Specialty: Quick thinking

District Nine Girl: Alee Trinka Score: 2 Odds: 1 in 56 Noted Specialty: Gatherer

District Ten Boy: Luuko Blastas Score: 7 Odds: 14 Noted Specialty: Brute force

District Ten Girl: Maverick Otterness Score: 2 Odds: 1 in 55 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Eleven Boy: Brom Fairclough Score: 11 Odds: 1 in 2 Noted Specialty: Close combat; strength; swords

District Eleven Girl: Lynae Willow Score: 6 Odds: 1 in 26 Noted Specialty: Nimble

District Twelve Boy: Benton Mernissolet Score: 5 Odds: 1 in 35 Noted Specialty: N/A

District Twelve Girl: Sharon Zeek Score: 8 Odds: 1 in 9 Noted Specialty: Knives


	2. Prologue

"Apollo you're on in five, Tzipora they want you back in makeup, your crying in the last set messed up your eyes."

"Oh will you stop!" Tzipora laughed, throwing her dirty tissues at the stage manager. Tousling her crimped peacock wig, Tzipora clicked her heels behind Apollo towards the makeup room. "Don't let them start without me hon." She ran her hands along the back of his sapphire suit and stepped delicately down the marble steps.

"Don't take too long, darlin'." Apollo called after her, chuckling. He tapped the monitor on the desk table, lighting up twenty four different face. He zoomed in, scanning each one carefully trying to analyze their differences: the scar on the District Eleven boy's eyebrow, the tainted glasses on District Eleven's girl, and the shoulder slouch in the District Twelve girl. He tried to keep a tally of the youngest ones versus the oldest ones, trying not to think about the uneven balance.

"You have less than sixty seconds, Apollo." The cameras whirred to life and snapped their attention to him. The teleprompter blinked the countdown to air and the lights brightened above him.

"Tzipora, are you coming, love?" He called, knowing he wouldn't receive a response. Adjusting his gemmed bowtie, he grinned for the last five seconds of the countdown.

"Good evening Panem!" The teleprompter scrolled lazily, some words spelled phonetically so he didn't accidentally stumble. "It's been an exciting few days since the scores have been announced for this year's _HUNGER GAMES!_" The capitalization was the teleprompter's, not his.

He smiled, showing of his newly polished teeth. "In a mere hour and a half, our tributes will be entering the arena and the 37th Annual Hunger Games will be in full effect! As a reminder, betting closes half an hour before the games begin so be sure your favorite tribute has the edge in the arena!" Pressing the table screen, the tribute's faces went to the large screen behind him.

"For those who haven't been keeping a close eye, here's all of the tributes in order from highest

score to lowest score. District Eleven, Brom, leading with 11 points while District Ten and District Nine's female tributes are the last of the group. But, that doesn't mean a thing when it comes to the arena, it amplifies everyone's weaknesses, we'll be keeping a look out for all of our tributes." He internally sighed, it was the same speech every year, almost word for word. But he's come to terms with it, twenty four die to save the rest, it's how the world functions now.

"We'll be starting a countdown shortly, this year will promise to be the best year yet!" The cameras and teleprompter blinked off and the studio became busy again. People walked back and forth, talking through headsets. Tzipora walked back next to Apollo, sitting down in the plush chair designated for her.

"That went well, dove. You excited for the games?"

He smiled, not wanting to tip Tzipora off. "Like I said, I'm sure it will be the best year yet."


	3. The Start

Auriella

Rain, blinding rain. The Cornucopia glistened a few yards off, slick from all the rain. I looked to my left, trying to make out something, anything. My pedestal raised me to its full potential and I staggered slightly at the abrupt stop. My hair was plastered down within seconds, my stylist assuring me it was a good idea to leave it down (_Makes for more dramatic kills, dear_.). It was braided in strips on random points throughout my scalp, it was all about looking the best on the screen, I suppose.

I tried not to move as the rain made the pedestal increasingly slippery. I shielded my eyes from the rain, trying to make out the countdown through the downpour. My anxiety already through the roof, the rain was definitely not making it any better. _When should I step off? Will there be some sort of noise to let me know?_ Seventeen years of watching the Games and I couldn't recall what happened when the countdown finished. The Tributes ran one way or another, but was there a noise? I was beginning to panic again. Run to the woods, that's the plan-

There was a loud eruption of flame. The boom hit me a few seconds later, hitting me square in the chest. I was shocked, but I managed to hold my balance. The surrounding area was lit for a few shining moments. There were prizes littered all around, blades stuck into the grass and packs lining the grass. The grass, though, got thicker the closer it was to the Cornucopia, becoming tall and thick before its mouth.

The fire died to a small glow around one of the pedestals. _Oh God someone must have slipped._I'd never seen anything quite like it before, and if it wouldn't have caused someone's death, I would have called it beautiful. Smoke wafted into the air, and although the tribute was certainly dead, the cannon was withheld, waiting for after the blood bath.

I could see the countdown clearer, the rain thinning out. The Gamemakers had done their job in making an impression, but through the rain it would be hard to see the kills and that would make for bad publicity. _It's all for the viewers,_ I reminded myself.

Fifteen seconds left. The rain was almost gone and I could make out some things in front of me. A knife, a large one at that. I had handled fish fillet knives back at home, but nothing quite as thick. But things here aren't made for fish.

Ten seconds. As Tributes, we're all forced to watch our competitor's interviews. Not just to please our trainers, but to see the competition. This year, it's completely divided. The Tributes are either weak or strong. I looked at the knife again. It was maybe three meters away, well within reach. I could pick a few of them off, make the odds easier…

Five seconds. My stomach got uneasy at the thought of killing. But the knife was right there… The smoke from the fire had all but stopped, all that was left was a slightly crisp smell.

Zero. I launched myself off the pedestal and grasped the knife in my hand, running straight towards the other Tributes.


End file.
